


He Who Laughs Last

by lil_1337



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	He Who Laughs Last

Jack gave The Doctor one last grin before turning and walking away, back towards the hub. He could feel The Doctor's surprise and Martha's disbelief. Keeping his back straight and walking at a steady pace Jack fought to keep the laughter inside. While it was true that he was from Boa and he had started off as a model, he'd also been a time agent and gotten around. There were few mysteries that Capt. Jack hadn't nosed his way into at one time or another.

Turning the corner out of sight, Jack leaned back against the wall and waited for the sound of the Tardis. Once it had died out he allowed himself to let go, laughing until tears streamed down his face and he could barely breathe. By god it felt good to be the one leaving The Doctor wondering this time.


End file.
